Loony Lovegood
by mia95
Summary: The entire series starting with COS because Luna is a year younger than Harry from Luna Lovegood's POV.
1. Chamber of Secrets

I waved goodbye to Daddy as the train started to move. He smiled and stroked his hair. I looked around my cabin. There was small redheaded girl and a boy with a camera. The boy held out his hand to me. "Hiya! I'm Colin Creevey!" I took it. "Luna Lovegood." The perky boy smiled. "Good to meet you, Luna!" I nodded. "Your brain is full of Wrackspurts" I said. "I can see them." Colin turned away and looked confused. Later I got used to the other students being so close-minded.

The redhead spoke up. "I'm Ginny Weasley." I smiled at her. "My Daddy talks about the Weasleys! We live near you, down by Ottery St. Catchpole." Ginny nodded. " Ya, my parents talk about your family, too." I smiled and pulled the latest Quibbler out of my bag. The rest of the ride passed in silence, for me, anyway, but sometimes Colin and Ginny whispered to each other. I bought a chocolate frog from the witch with the trolley. The train pulled into he station and I looked around.

There were carriages pulled by large Thestrals, and a giant man yelling "Firs' years, over 'ere." I followed the other first-years to a huge lake. There was a small fleet of boats waiting, and in the distance we could see Hogwarts Castle. It was very majestic. I clambered into a boat along with Ginny, Colin and another girl who didn't introduce herself. We skimmed across the water quickly. We soon arrived at a huge oak door.

A stern looking woman led us inside. "My name is professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you shall pass through these doors, and you will be sorted into your houses. Each house has its own extraordinary qualities, and do not be disappointed with your house, for it is the right house for you. Your house will be your family, and Hogwarts will be your home. I expect you to behave as such. Good behavior will be rewarded, and bad behavior will be punished. Now, to the Great Hall."

We all piled into a large room with a ceiling full of stars. It was good. No place for a Nargle to hide. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room beside a hat on a stool. A rip on the hat opened and it began to sing,

_In a year unknown_

_Lived four great wizards _

_Whose names are still known_

_They decided to create a school_

_A learning tool_

_For all young wizards_

_They picked me_

_To stick around_

_Long after they'd gone_

_They gave me brains_

_Now I can sing_

_And nothing has gone wrong_

_So put me on_

_It won't take long_

_And I promise it won't hurt_

_Don't be scared_

_You've come prepared_

_And be ready to learn!_

The Great Hall applauded the hat and it kind of bowed awkwardly. Professor McGonagall started to read names of a piece of parchment.

"Ankinson, Drew"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Benji, Peter"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Baylor, Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it went on. I got nervous as "Karlson, Jenny" became a Slytherin.

"Lovegood, Luna"

I pulled the hat over my long blonde hair. I could hear a reedy voice in my mind. "Very, smart, yes. But also quite brave. Where to put you? Not Gryffindor, no. Very well- RAVENCLAW!" I smiled and joined a long wooden table of blue-and-bronze clad students. I sat next to a tall, light-haired girl. She held out her hand to me. "Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw prefect." I smiled. "I'm Luna. Good to meet you. You know, the Ravenclaws have a lot less Wrackspurts floating around." Penelope frowned. "What's a Wrackspurt?" My eyes widened. "What's a Wrackspurt? Only the most common of magical creatures!" Penelope shook her head. "Luna, I've never heard of a Wrackspurt!' I sniffed. So close-minded.

I started my lessons the next day, they were easy, but there was no subjects of any interest. The first interesting thing was nearly at the end of the year. Harry Potter came out of the Chamber of Secrets. The common room was abuzz that night with rumors.

I heard he was saved by pheonix tears-

I heard the entrance was in Myrtle's bathroom-

I heard Mrs. Norris was petrified-

One thing proved true was that Professor Lockhart didn't come back from the ordeal entirely alright. I spoke to Ginny Weasley, and she told me Tom Riddle possessed her. The feast at the end of the year was very interesting, but the only part I saw was the pudding, because some of my possessions were missing. i found them all, though. I love Hogwarts!

**A/N: I know the sorting hat song sucks, but I wrote in in about two minutes. It's not good, but I got this idea at midnight last night, and just started to write it. It's kind of a make it up as I go story, so it's not one of my best. But, I love Luna, so... it's fun to write this. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning so I'll put it here.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K Rowling does. They belong to her. She is richer than the queen. She is a witch. She is a Hufflepuff. So don't mess with her. Seriously.  
**


	2. Prisoner of Azkaban

I sat in the same compartment this year, with Ginny and a boy named Neville Longbottom. He had a roundish face, and a sweet temperament. This year, we talked. Ginny is really nice, if not a little simple-minded. Neville is not very smart, but he has potential. He is very kind. We talked about Sirius Black.

"I heard he killed thirteen muggles." Said Neville. "Ridiculous" I said. "Everyone knows Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman." Neville shook his head. "Luna" said Ginny, "I don't think so." I frowned. "Just because you haven't met him doesn't mean you don't have to believe me! I mean, everyone knows crumple-horned snorcacks are real, and you've never seen _them_!" Ginny laughed. "Luna, crumple-horned snorcacks _aren't real_." I folded my arms and turned away from her.

This year at Hogwarts was very different. The grounds and Hogsmeade were swarming with Dementors. I was cold a lot, and I couldn't believe people thought Stubby could have done something as awful as killing all those people. He was just a sweet guy who was misunderstood. That's why I wasn't scared the night Professor McGonagall knocked on the door to Ravenclaw tower and woke us all. "Sirius Black has entered the castle! To the Great Hall! Immediately!"

We slept in the Great Hall that night, and it really was wonderful. Like sleeping outside. One night near the end of the year, there was a great ruckus. Rumour has it Potter fended off one of You-know-who's Death Eaters, and Stubby at the same time. No one knows how he did it, but apparently Potter is getting quite good at defending from He Who Must Not Be Named. Padma Patil told me that in her first year, he saved the philosopher's stone from him.

Again, this year I did not attend the feast, but I think I should have to get used to that. Hogwarts, really, is quite enjoyable, but I wish people wouldn't steal my things. I had a good year, marks same as always, but I can't wait until my third year.

**A/N:** **This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I think it's better. I'm trying to really condense all the books because I don't want this story to drone on forever. I'm also trying to stay as true to the books as possible, and I think so far I haven't messed up, but please tell me if you think I have somewhere. Read and review, please!**

**-Mia**


	3. Goblet of Fire

I boarded the Hogwarts express with Ginny this year. Neville wasn't with us. Ginny told me he was probably sitting with Harry Potter. I think it's very cool that Neville is friends with Harry Potter. I would _love_ to be friends with Harry Potter. There are so many things I would tell him, especially about Stubby Boardman.

Ginny told me about how she had gone to see the Quidditch World Cup with her family, Harry, and that smart Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. She talked about the game, and when she saw that Quidditch didn't interest me, she talked about He Who Must Not Be Named's followers. She told me about how Barty Crouch's house-elf was found with a wand right under where the Dark mark was. I wasn't surprised. Those ministry people are always up to something.

The start-of-term feast was quite dramatic this year, what with the late entrance of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. I heard he fought in the goblin rebellion against the Ministry last year. That's what Daddy said, anyway. He said the goblins rebelled because Cornelius Fudge was mistreating them. It's not hard to believe. I mean, if he wasn't aggressive, how would he have become Minister for Magic?

There was no Quidditch this year, due to the Triwizard Tournament. I was sad, because there was no use for my excellent hats. The goblet of fire was set up in the middle of the great hall, with Dumbledore's age line around it. I asked Professor Flitwick about age lines, and he said it was quite rare to find a wizard who could draw one so perfectly.

One highlight was when two of Ginny's brothers tried to get past the age line. Aging potion, I think. They grew some very Dumbledore-esque beards. The first task was dragons, and was really fascinating. The girl, Delacour, from beauxbatons, got her egg alright but seemed a bit ditzy. The Qudditch player from Durmstrang, Krum, used a conjunctus jinx and got his egg quickly. Diggory didn't do as well. Potter did a nice bit of flying and got the egg very fast.

The triwizard tournament was fun. The second task, the champions had to go to the bottom of the lake to recover the person they hold most dear. Delacour's was her little sister, Krum's was Hermione Granger, Diggory's was Chang, the seeker on our Quidditch team, and Potter's was another one of Ginny's brothers. Delacour failed the task, after being stopped by Grindilows, and did not recover her sister. Diggory used a bubble-head charm and got Chang to the surface first. Krum transfigured himself into a shark, but messed up and became half shark. He recovered the Granger girl quickly. Potter stayed at the bottom for a while using Gillyweed. He resurfaced after the allotted hour, but returned with both Weasley and Delacour's sister.

The two Hogwarts champions were tied in first, followed closely by Krum, leaving Beauxbatons in last. This is the order in which they were allowed to start the last task. It was a large maze of hedges, with obstacles at every turn. Potter and Diggory went in first, and soon went their separate ways. Krum went in alone, and about twenty minutes after the first two, Delacour entered the maze. The first to send up red sparks was Krum, and his unconscious body was taken from the maze. The next was Delacour, who seemed to have been attacked, and was walking in circles aimlessly. Soon we saw a bright flash of blue light from the center of the maze. The stands erupted in confused muttering.

"The cup is a _portkey_?"

"Where do you think they went?"

"Was that supposed to happen?"

For a long time, no one said anything, no one did anything, and we just waited. Dumbledore was pacing anxiously at the front of the maze, occasionally pausing to talk to one of the teachers. Soon there was another flash of light, this time at the entrance to the maze, and Potter limped out, holding the Triwizard cup, and dragging the dead body of Cedric Diggory.

A collective gasp rose from the crowd. Dumbledore began to speak to McGonagall urgently. Professor Moody took Potter by the shoulder and walked with him into the school. Diggory's parents rushed down from the stands and to the Minister for Magic, who was standing with the money reward and looking confused.

The end of the year feast this year was a somber affair. The walls were draped in black in remembrance of Cedric. Dumbledore's speech was sad, and controversial. He said that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. The students were doubtful, but I believed him fully. It made sense. I saw Padma look over at her twin sister, Parvati, at the Gryffindor table. They looked scared.

The train on the way back was full of whispers, about the Dark Lord, about Harry Potter, about Dumbledore. The same conversations went on in each compartment, about how true some of these whispers were. The students did not want to believe You-Know-Who was back. But he was, and for the first time, I was scared.

**A/N: So... this chapter is longer than the last one. I think I spelt Gillyweed and Grindilows wrong, and I definitely got the got the jinx that Krum used wrong, but I don't have my HP books to check. Read and review, please!**

**-Mia**


End file.
